Destruction of the Chinese Theatre
The Destruction of the Chinese Theatre was an event disguised as a terrorist attack that caused Tony Stark to become personally involved in the hunt for the Mandarin. Background Trevor Slattery, posing himself as the Mandarin, claimed responsibility for a bombing that decimated an area of the United States. Immediately afterwards, the Ten Rings bombed four other areas over the course of eighty weeks, one of those areas being the in Kuwait. The bombing attacks had whipped the country into a frenzy, with the public in a state of mass panic and the international community bewildered by the total lack of forensic evidence. Around the same time, Pepper Potts was approached by Aldrich Killian who had founded a privately funded A.I.M. and developed a regenerative treatment known as Extremis.Iron Man 3 Destruction is confronted by Happy Hogan]] Suspecting that Aldrich Killian had something to hide, Happy Hogan discreetly followed Eric Savin to TCL Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles, where he had arranged a meeting with Jack Taggart. Hogan watched Savin as he expressed his concern about Taggart's addiction to Extremis before handing him a briefcase containing several injections. As Taggart prepared to leave, Hogan collided with him in order to check the briefcase. He proceeded to help Taggart pick the spilled injectors up off the ground only to try and flee the scene after witnessing the effects of Extremis on Taggart's face. talks about the injectors in front of Eric Savin]] Savin, who recognized Hogan from their earlier encounter at Stark Industries Headquarters, collided with Hogan and began taunting him only for Hogan to reveal that he had one of the injectors in his possession. When Savin tried to take the injector back by force, Hogan punched him in the face and broke his nose. Savin allowed the Extremis to heal his injury before picking Hogan up and throwing him across the forecourt. Taggart, meanwhile, had injected himself with a high dose that was causing his body to rapidly build up energy. He desperately called out for Savin's help only to explode seconds later and emit a shockwave that decimated the surrounding area. Hogan, having managed to hide behind a nearby cart, barely survived the blast but was severely injured. Savin, meanwhile, lost his right leg in the explosion but was able to walk away due to the Extremis causing the limb to regrow. Aftermath Threatening the Mandarin Following the explosion, Trevor Slattery hijacked television signals across the country and claimed responsibility, comparing the destroyed movie palace to a fortune cookie. He then proceeded to speak directly to Matthew Ellis, announcing that his campaign would end with the Ellis' "graduation." Meanwhile, Tony Stark visited Happy Hogan at Los Angeles Mercy Hospital and subsequently called the Mandarin out in front of several reporters before leaving to conduct his own investigation into the terrorist leader. While reviewing footage from the explosion, Stark noticed that Hogan was using his remaining strength to point to where Jack Taggart was standing, a realization made evident by Taggart's dog tags. Upon further inspection, Stark discovered there were no bomb parts within the blast radius. He reviewed incidents with a similar heat signature as the "bombings" orchestrated by the Mandarin and discovered that one such incident took place in Rose Hill, Tennessee in 2009. Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to chart a flight course to Rose Hill and prepared to depart as Killian ordered Savin to destroy Stark's mansion. Behind the Scenes *In early storyboards of Iron Man 3, Happy Hogan was originally supposed to die in the explosion of the Chinese Theatre.IRON MAN 3: Happy Hogan (Jon Favreau) Was Supposed To Die! References Category:Events